pdsfandomcom-20200213-history
Ordras Briep
Ordras Briep is a human fighter and a member of Phandalin dragon(S) slayers. Personality Traits My flattery makes those I talk to feel wonderful and important. Also, I don’t like to get dirty, and I won’t be caught dead in unsuitable accommodations. Ideals Responsibility. It’s the duty of a noble to protect the common people, not bully them Bonds My greataxe is a family heirloom, and it’s by far my most precious possession. Flaws I have a hard time resisting the allure of wealth, especially gold. Wealth can help me restore my legacy Backstory My family is no stranger to wealth, power, and privilege. In the glory days of Neverwinter, my parents were the count and countess of Corlinn Hill, a large estate located in the hills northeast of the city. But Mount Hotenow erupted thirty years ago, devastating Neverwinter and erasing Corlinn Hill from the map. A day I will never forget.. It was at the end of a warm sunny day, me and my brother were sparring outside in courtyard while being coached by our private instructor, Tyros . Father was close by, always keeping an eye on the education and training on me and my siblings. Even though I was stronger than my brother, he was more agile and seemed to have the endurance of a cheetah. My brother knew this as well and kept provoking me to swing while he dodged at the last second. I figured I had about 5 more swings in me before fatigue would set in so I had to make them count. Something seemed to have startled my brother and I took this opportunity to go in for the kill. Somehow I gave my sword such momentum that it made my brother`s sword fly across the courtyard on contact. Holding on to the momentum I ran into him and pummelled him across the field. I felt like a demigod defining the laws of gravity and I quickly looked for my father`s eyes for approval. I noticed he was startled by something as well, as was the instructor. Only then did I notice the sand in the yard had started to rise up. Small sand particles were all around us. Bright blue light was emitting from library where our sister was studying the ways of the arcane. We were snapped back to reality by screams emitting from the kitchen, it was mother. My father ran inside towards the screaming, followed closely by the Tyros, my brother and myself. Inside the kitchen two members of the cooking staff were lying on the floor with their hands clutched to their faces. My mother who was supervising diner said the water in the pots turned into steam instantly, burning the personal who were unfortunate enough to stand near them. My father was about to shout out instructions when our ears were filled by a large explosion. The whole building began to shake and outside the windows we saw large parts of the roof and walls coming down, crushing the gardener underneath. The initial explosion threw us all off our feet and as we began to stand up we noticed pieces of paper started to dwindle down outside the windows, the library… I saw my father’s mouth move to make the word ''Siona, ''and started running towards the stairs. Still deafened by the sound of the explosive I couldn’t hear it but I knew he meant our sister, the instructor, my brother and I followed my father again. Running up the stairs the strange blue light fell over us. As we made our way towards the library I noticed small objects around the hallway were lifted up a bit, as if drifting on water. Pieces of roof were missing and I saw smoke high in the air. When we arrived at the library`s entrance I saw the blood drain from my father’s face. Large parts of the library were gone and we had clear few on Mount Hotenow, which was spewing smoke in the air. This wasn’t the first thing we noticed though. The remains of my sister were smeared across the room, as if torn apart by a large animal. My father stared silently while my brother pushed him aside and ran towards the remains of my sister. My brother and sister were twins and were always very close. Still in shock I could only follow my brother with my eyes only to become aware again of the blue light, which seemed to be emitting from behind a collapsed bookcase. I couldn’t quite make out what produced the light, but I did notice it was very close to the remains of my sister. My brother was screaming my sisters name while he ran towards her. I screamed at the top of my longs to try to warn my brother about the light and he turned his head towards me. This was the last time I ever saw him… He tripped and fell behind the bookcase. Another simular but smaller shockwave followed. I had to hold on to the doorpost for balance. Right after the shockwave the blue light was gone and all floating objects fell to the ground. Cautiously we approached the bookcase while shouting my brother’s name, ''Gurney. ''Behind the bookcase the floor was gone, we looked down into the main dining area and saw our mother looking up towards us. She probably noticed the defeat on our faces and screamed at us asking where our sister was. ''Gone.. ''my father tried to say, but only a small whisper came out of it his mouth. My mom was about to repeat the question when the ground started to shake once more. This time the quack felt as if it was coming from much deeper underground. We turned around and saw red lines coming down from Mount Hotenow,.. lava… The instructor spoke out loud that it isn’t possible. The mount has been dormant for century’s and old scriptures told Hotenow only became active once every 800 years. The volcano that provided us with fertile lands and wealth for century’s has turned against us. The image of lava slowly crawling towards the our estate made my father snap back to reality. He instructed Tyros to head to the village and start evacuations to the nearest estate, Rottger Mansion immediately . My father looked back at me and told me to gather our family’s most valuable possessions and to take the fastest horse and ride straight to Rottger Mansion, his brother was count of the estate there and would take us in. I tried to argue with him to help with the evacuation but he grabbed my shoulders and told me very sternly that I was his last heir and that he wasn’t going to lose all his children today. He would help mother and the remaining staff evacuate and meet me at my uncle’s mansion.